


Bella and Dane

by Painful



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 14:20:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13389642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Painful/pseuds/Painful
Summary: Practicing writing one of someone's characters based in our AU.





	Bella and Dane

Bella stared up at the ceiling, the thought of everything that had happened in the past month replaying in her mind as though each event that led her here had just happened a moment before. It was unbelievable to her that this would ever happen to her, and especially with someone she'd allowed herself to grow to trust.  
  
When she married Drake, she believed that she'd finally gotten her "happily ever after." She always thought that there was no hope for someone like her, and that she'd be forced into a marriage with a man that she hated, but with Drake it felt much, much different. He made her feel valued, and she excused his faults because she understood how he felt and knew that he was trying to get better. She believed that he was, too, until one day she caught him sleeping with... someone who she would have never expected.  
  
It felt like all of the hope and happiness she'd put into their marriage was for nothing, and she promptly left him, discussed and carried out their divorce, and then never spoke to him since then. He's called her many times to apologize, which led her to eventually block his number. After losing him, she felt like she had no one left. Although she'd made friends with people she'd been introduced to at their parties, she was never close to any of them. They were "friends," not friends. Oliver was Drake's best friend. Anything she said to him would be told to Drake, so he wasn't to be trusted. But there was someone else, she realized.  
  
His name was Dane. Dane Lauzet, as he'd formally introduced himself to her. She never liked him because of how pretentious he was, and how much she could tell that he was passive aggressive to her for whatever reason. But there was one thing about him that set him apart from the others. She could relate to him.  
  
Bella and Dane were nothing alike personality-wise; however, they did both have an education and mutual interest in psychology. But what was most important to her was that he had been hurt by Drake before. Drake had confided this in her one day. He'd intentionally ruined Dane's relationship with his girlfriend because he wanted to sleep with him in the hopes of gaining his romantic attention. This ruined Dane's reputation, which she was told was everything to him. Bella didn't care much about this when she was told it. She's done her own share of terrible things and honestly didn't care about Dane at all at that time, but it was important now because she had the chance to connect with another person and potentially avoid going back fown the road she had before. She didn't want to feel pathetic again, even if she believed Dane would make her feel that way at first.  
  
When she desperately reached out to him he was much more understanding than she expected. He was naturally distant with her, but explained that he already knew that something had happened. He didn't know the details of it, so Bella told him everything even if she wasn't sure that she could trust him. He seemed to understand this, and explained to her what she already knew about his relationship with Drake. She didn't cut him off because she understood that he only wanted to comfort her.   
This conversation led her to seek out his company more, until he finally referred to her as his friend. During this time, she openly slept with other men, but never approached him for it. Something about him made asking almost intimidating, if that was even a feeling she could have about sex anymore. She was self-aware enough to notice how odd it was for her. Too shy to seduce an attractive man who actually treated her like a person and respected her, and probably wouldn't even turn her down if she was serious. She was stupid.  
  
Surprisingly, she wasn't even the one who started pursuing. She noticed that he gradually became more open with his genuine feelings and comfortable speaking to her in a way that she labeled "Not how douchebags talk." He went out of his way more to be considerate of her without it feeling forced and fake polite like how other men were with her sometimes. The feeling that he actually cared about her only made her heart flutter, but her anxiety grow as well after having been betrayed so deeply before. During these moments of worry  she distanced herself from him. He'd check up on her while allowing her space, which only frustrated and confused her more.  
  
But his most blatant and successful attempt at wooing her had been during a very unsuspecting dinner. They ate out together occasionally and casually, whether it was at McDonald's or a five-star restaurant, so Bella would have never expected for him to turn it into a real date.   
  
His attitude that day had been slightly different than normal. He was more talkative and eased into topics that she could talk more about than him, which she knew was uncomfortable for him to begin with because of his pride. Aside from that, something about the way he spoke and moved seemed nervous to her, and almost inexperienced. It was cute.  
  
"When's the last time you went on a date?" She'd inquired suddenly, catching him visibly off guard.  
  
Dane didn't deny her insinuation and replied openly, "Longer than I'm comfortable admitting, although I'm sure stating that is unnecessary now."  
  
After that exchange Bella noticed that he wasn't as enthusiastic as before, so she lead the conversation herself until his mood improved.  
  
Neither of them wanted that attempt to have been for nothing, so when Dane dropped her off at her apartment, she dragged him in with her.  
  
"What's on your mind?" a voice brought Bella back from her thoughts.  
  
"Everything," she sighed tiredly, looking over at Dane who lay beside her.  
  
He slid her into his arms and she weakly clung to him. They were both so hot and uncomfortable, but still wanted to be as close as possible to one another.  
  
"I won't regret this," Dane said confidently, hoping to reassure her.  
  
"I won't either," Bella's tone was soft and unsure despite her words. At this, Dane's hold on her tightened.  
  
"Let's hope not."


End file.
